I am Tired of you
by bereweillschmidt
Summary: cute story about Ludwig as young and Gilbert who live in Roderich's house. Story based on the Berlin's Wall Unification I mean, it has a double sense of it NO GERMANCEST, just cuteness : please REVIEW! btw, Roderich as a b!tch :O!


I'm tired of you.

"..And when you finish cleaning MY piano, proceed polishing the floor." Roderich's orders were giving me headache.

"And when I'm going to play with Ludwig?" I asked with a rag in my hand.

"Ludwig? Uh… after you do your responsibilities, besides, you are too old for playing, Gilbert. You should be thinking on studying something, like, Piano." I threw the rag to his face.

"Screw Piano!" I shouted. "He's my brother! I want to spare some time with him!" Roderich looked at me and picked up the rag; he took my hand and put the rag in it.

"If you don't clean, you don't eat." He walked away, like menacing me. I ran to the window, opened it and jumped out. I was on the garden that I had watered before.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" I called. Then, a small person appeared in the distant bush. I ran to it, it was Ludwig.

"Gilbert! Look what I found!" he showed me a rabbit, a wounded one. "I hurt him with a rock.." his voice broke and started crying, I understood that he wounded him by accident.

"It's okay, Ludwig.." I took the cute animal in my hands, its legs where bleeding. "Let's take it home, I'll cure him."

"Is _she_." He told me firmly, following me to the path that I had escaped just minutes before. Ludwig walked with quick steps while I walked really slowly. I watched the creature that was so weak now.

"And why did you throw her a rock, Ludwig?" I asked jumping in Roderich's Music Room, I had dirt on my shoes, so Ludwig; we did a mess jumping in.

"I was painting.." he said "when I heard a noise, I took the rock and.." but I tear came out of his blue eye.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." I didn't know how Ludwig knew its gender, but I wanted to make him happy curing his pet. We hid from Roderich, going upstairs where Elizabeta kept all the medicines. She was washing the dishes, so no one was in her room. We entered and I put the rabbit in her bed. Ludwig sat beside her, petting her head. The rabbit looked at him, as she knew all was an accident. I found the medical closet and started searching for bandages and disinfectant, even though I knew a rabbit would not need it.

"Why you are treating her as a human?" Ludwig asked while I was pulling the bandages.

"Because animals are pretty important as humans." I answered making Ludwig smile. I took some swabs and cotton, and spread them Merthiolate. The rabbit started moving, like feeling the pain of the ardour of the disinfectant, after cleaning the wounds, I covered them with bandages. I took the rabbit in my hands and petted her.

"You cured her.." Ludwig whispered amazed.

"Of course I did, because I'm awesome!" I gave the rabbit to Ludwig, who hugged her like if she was his sister.

"Thank you, Brother" he said. "She needs to rest, I will install her in my room." He ran happily to his room, when I heard the worst voice in the house yelling at me.

"What are you doing in my room, Gilbert?!" Elizabeta, an idiot, but how much I love her. Anyways, she took her pan, as always, and tried to hit me once again. She failed, I laughed at her and she called Roderich.

"Always molesting and you never done your work." He said pulling my arm; we stopped on his Music Room. "Now, Gilbert, clean everything." He pushed me inside and closed the doors. Now there was more mess. I took the rag and started cleaning the dirt on the window. Why did I obey? However, cleaning the window wasn't easy, the dirt was stuck, so I had to use my own saliva since Roderich locked me inside the Music Room. I cleaned the window after half an hour scrubbing. The rag was worn, I couldn't use it for the floor too. And I needed to clean the piano too. I knocked the door.

"Roderich! I need another rag!" but there wasn't an answer. I sat leaning on the door, waiting for someone. The light in the room was vanishing; I had to call him once more. "Roderich!" but no answer again, I started getting desperate, I had to get out. I walked in front of the window, which was ten footsteps away from the piano. The piano was in the middle of the room. And I was standing in front of my freedom. The garden seemed so fresh as always, of course! I had watered it in the afternoon, but that made the dirt get stuck on my shoe and then make a mess in Roderich's Music Room. The grass was now darker, since it was time for the sunset. Then, I saw a rabbit jumping near the rosebush. I opened the window, the fresh air hit me, it was awesome, awesome as me. I jumped outside, not thinking about anything else than the rabbit. The rabbit got near to me, like if he knew me. I took it in my hand. The rabbit was calmed in my palm that I thought it was a dream. I got back to the room, getting more dirt in the floor. Anyways, I had a friend now. The rabbit jumped out of my hands and started popping everywhere. I wasn't worried if Roderich came to see the mess that we had done, no. I was happy. Leaning on the door made me get tired, and watching the rabbit was hypnotizing me. I started to close my eyes when someone, or something, knocked the door.

"Hey! Don't jump in there!" it was Ludwig's voice. Then I heard like a scratching in the door.

"Ludwig?" I asked.

"Gilbert?" he unlocked the door and opened it, letting me fall freely on the floor and both of the rabbits get on my belly. They were like brothers.

"Look at that, Ludwig!" I said pointing the animals. "He was lost!"

"Is _She_, remember?" Ludwig marked. "She was lost and her brother came for her. He saved her." Even if he was too young for having such beautiful thoughts, he had them.

"As you had saved me, Ludwig." I said taking his hand. "How did you know I was here?" I asked still looking at the rabbits who were playing in my belly, and then on my chest.

"She ran to Roderich's room, and I just followed her." He answered.

"So, you saved me!" I said getting up and taking the female rabbit in my hands. "Danke" I said to her, and kissed her on the head.

"What are we going to do now?" Ludwig asked petting the other rabbit.

"Free them." I said. "We cannot keep something that for nature is free." I took the other rabbit in my other hand; we both got near the window and freed them.

"I'll miss them.." Ludwig cried.

"No, you won't." I said. "Think that they are not locked up in a damned house with two monsters." He laughed then.

"Are you hungry?" Ludwig asked.

"The Hell I am!" I answered.

"Elizabeta made pancakes, she kept some for you.." he smiled.

"Then, let's attack!" and we went to the kitchen.


End file.
